Polymer matrix composites offer good mechanical and physical properties at relatively low weight. Composites may be based on either thermosetting or thermoplastic polymer matrix materials in which reinforcing fibers are embedded. The properties of composites are controlled by those of the fibers and the polymer matrix, whereby the interfacial region between the reinforcing fibres and the polymer matrix plays a special role. Indeed, a sufficient interface bonding between the reinforcing fibres and the polymer matrix to ensure adequate load transfer from the polymer matrix to the fibers is generally required for making effective use of the reinforcing fiber properties.
Composite properties, in particular toughness, are not easily predictable on the basis of constituent properties, and good properties of a polymer matrix material may not translate into good properties of the composite.
WO2013/158225 discloses styrenic modifiers for linear polyolefins, in particular polyethylene/polystyrene graft polymers and methods for producing such graft polymers. Disclosed methods may comprise contacting a styrenic block copolymer and an alkene in the presence of a metathesis catalyst. In some embodiments, a vinyl terminated polystyrene is grafted to a polyolefin by blending in the presence of a peroxide. The disclosed grafting process is also said to involve the use of metallocene catalysts. WO2013/158225 does not disclose the use of a metathesis catalyst for polymerizing a cyclic olefin.
WO 01/49628 discloses a method for the manufacture of fibre-reinforced composites using a cycloolefin resin. The disclosed cycloolefins may be catalysed by a ring opening metathesis polymerization reaction (ROMP). Preferred ROMP catalysts are said to include ruthenium and osmium carbine compounds. In addition, WO 01/49628 describes the use of a sizing composition that may comprise a vinyl compound, for example, vinylmethoxysilane. Such sizing composition for the reinforcing fibres is said to be compatible with the preferred ROMP catalysts. WO 01/49628 does not disclose a curing agent for the vinyl compound.
WO99/11454 also discloses fibre reinforced metathesis polymerised cycloolefin compounds. Suitable coupling agents for the reinforcing fibres include metacrylatochromic chloride complexes and silanes, such as vinyltriacetoxysilane, a vinyl compound. The compositions of WO99/11454 do not comprise a curing agent for such vinyl compound.